


Alpha, beta, brother. HIATUS after chap 15.

by SweetGabriel (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Derek tries to fix his mess, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter might kill Derek, Scott and Peter mates, Scott in Derek's Pack, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, bring the tissues, future smut, s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: AU for Code Breaker.What of Scott felt Peter's death. What if he had come to understand the older Hale. What if they bonded.He looked at the crumbled form at his feet, the whimpers coming from the pup's mouth, "I'm sorry Scott." he whispered.Might be a little cunfusing to start with but it will get better.





	1. Alpha O' Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Writting because I think I have a small kink for hurt Scott and a soft spot for Peter.
> 
> Please read and review. Do tell if you see any grammer errors.

Chapter 1.  
Alpha O' Mine.

 

As Derek's claws made contact with Peter's skin, Scott's heart stopped beating for just a second. His Alpha was dead; Derek had killed him, taken away his only shot at being human again.

Derek stood up again, his eyes now crimson instead of blue. He smiled "I'm the Alpha now," was all he said, like it was all that mattered to him, like it had been the older wolfs plan all along. Like he had only used Scott to archive his own goal.

Scott on the other hand had sunk fallen down to his knees, his hands fisted over his heart and his pain scrunched up like he was in pain.

Vaguely he was aware that everybody was staring at him. Some with concern on their faces, other with confusion like they didn't know what was happening to him. The only thing that went through Scott's head that moment was that he had lost his Alpha, that he was now alone unless he chose to submit to Derek. Both his human and wolf mind rebelled at the idea, he had killed their Alpha.

He looked up at the full moon and around the forest. He could hear their heartbeats, he could fell the power that was now radiating from Derek, power that he had taken.

He fell down on his side, his hands was still fisted over his heart. He couldn't think through the pain, he didn't know that losing someone that you hated so much, could hurt so much, because it did. It felt like someone had a hand around his heart and squeezed it around his heart.

A whimper tore itself out of his throat as he lay on the hard and cold ground. He can feel them stare at him, a certain set of eyes especially. A voice yelled, hurt and betrayed evident in it, Stiles, "What did you do to him, what did you do to him Derek!" He screamed. A hand touched his shoulder, Mr. Argent "You're going to be okay Scott." He only got a whine in return.

Meanwhile Derek had decided to answer Stiles, "He feels the loss of losing his Alpha." He says it with concern and maybe even a little bit regret, "I didn't know that it would affect him this much. I didn't know they were that close bonded, I swear."

He looked over at Scott, saw the way he had curled in on himself, like he was trying to shelter himself from the pain he was feeling. It was true what he had said to Stiles, he hadn't known that killing Peter would affect him this much and for that he was truly sorry.

He heard the footstep's coming but didn't react until a hand had slapped him across his face and an angry voice yelled at him again "Then fix him!" And with that Stiles left, leaving his friend, his brother behind for Derek to fix.

Derek looked over to Peter's body, still smoking but now still, hopefully forever, his uncle had caused enough problems as it was. His gaze then moved over to the Argent's. Allison stood a little away from Scott, like she didn't know what she should do with herself but Argent sat crunched beside Scott's still crumbled from with a hand on his shoulder, mumbling comforting words to the teen wolf, who had not stopped whimpering. He looked like he was in pain.

Slowly he made his way over and Argent moved way when he saw him and said in a serious voice "What did you do?" He sounded worried, concerned, like he actually cared about the young man and now Derek really wished that he had something to say other than "I didn't know he would feel it this much. you fell it when you lose a Alpha, Peter must have bonded with him more than we knew." He looked down at Scott, he still stood a few feet away from him but he could smell the pain in the air, he could smell that the boy mourned an Alpha, even if he didn't like Peter, he had still been his Alpha.

"Can you do something for him?" A broken voice asked, Allison.

He didn't know "I don't know. I can try to get him to submit to me, but I don't think he will, neither human or wolf. He's angry with me for killing Peter. His human for taking the chance of a cure that wouldn't have worked, and his wolf will be angry at me because I betrayed him and killed his Alpha." He sighed and sat down on his legs, "He won't give without a fight."

Argent nodded and stood up, stepped away and pulled Allison with him, and said in a very serious voice "Do everything you can for him." And with that he was left alone with a whimpering and pained brother.


	2. You have been deceived brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns that killing his uncle might have been a bad idea and call's an old friend for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo and comment.

_Previously:_

_Argent nodded and stood up, stepped away and pulled Allison with him, and said in a very serious voice "Do everything you can for him." And with that he was left alone with a whimpering and pained brother._

Chapter 2.  
You have been deceived brother.

He sat down on his knees, unsure if he should touch him. He sighed and thought to himself what have I done. He had killed Peter, it had been his goal, he couldn't lie about that. But what he hadn't seen coming was the way Scott had reacted.

He had heard the boy's heartbeat stutter as soon as his claws had made contact with Peter's throat. He had heard him whimper, heard his cry of pain, like he was the one who had been killed. Derek knew the pain of losing an Alpha; he had lost his mother after all. He knew that the closer you were to your Alpha, the more pain you would feel if you lost them. Peter must have bonded with Scott when they were together on the full moons, enough for Scott to feel this pain.

He learned forward, supporting his weight with his arm, while the other sought out Scott's shoulder. His reaction was expected. The boy recoiled like he had been burned and pulled his lips back in a snarl and his eyes glowing golden.

Derek immediately pulled his hand back and let his own eyes glow crimson, hoping that Scott would react to the Alpha. Only he didn't.

The young wolf charged at him, snarling "You killed him," with such anger in his voice that Derek was momentarily stunned. It gave Scott enough time to get his claws raked over his chest, ripping his shirt in the process. Getting over the surprise Derek tried to pin Scott under him but the boys anger and the power of the full moon made him stronger and faster and Derek would really like to avoid injuring the young wolf but he had little choice in the matter.

He raked his claws over his face when Scott charged again and the boy fell down on his knees, struggling to catch his breath while the blood ran down his face.

He knew that he had to get Scott to calm down, had to talk to him without spilling more blood than there had already been spilled. He was angry, he wanted Derek to hurt, and Derek knew that.

He looked at Scott, felt his pain, his confusion, anger and hate and he knew that it was directed at him, him alone.

Scott had recovered but he didn't charge at him again. He sat down looking up at Derek and let a whimper escape his lips. It looked like all fight had gone out of the boy.

With slow and measured steps Derek walked closer to the wolf, raising his hands to show that he meant no danger and harm to the boy. Scott didn't move, just starred as he saw the man step closer. He felt the pain of the claw marks Derek had made to bring him back, they had yet to heal.

He saw Derek move closer, didn't know if he should move away or seek the comfort that the older man clearly wanted to give. So he did nothing, nothing at all.

He whimpered, he needed his Alpha, but his Alpha was dead, killed by the wolf in front of him. His wolf knew that it was alone now, knew it was an Omega, the lone wolf. He had no protection from the dangers of hunters.

Derek flinched as the boy moved forward, trying to see if he should expect an attack from the younger wolf but none came, he simply shifted position as he let another whimper out.

Having stopped, he started moving again, crunching in front of Scott. This time he didn't recoil when Derek laid a hand on his shoulder, he only tensed even more. Moving his head he sought eye contact with him and when he caught Scott's own golden, he let his own bleed red and he whimpered, before averting Derek's own, a sign of submission.

Derek sighed and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It was a good sign, now he just needed Scott and his wolf to trust him completely. He smiled yet again as Scott finally leaned into his hand before he fell together, unconscious.

He shook his head before he collected the boy up in his arms and carried him into the house, only sparing his uncle's body a glance and thought that even in death Peter left a mess behind.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, gently laying him down on the madras on the floor and head lolling to the side as a whine escaped yet again.

He went to the bathroom to wet a cloth, thinking what he should do next, he knew he needed to fix Scott, he came first. He knew he needed to get him to submit to him or else he thought the boy would lose it completely.

He walked back to his room with the wet cloth in his hands. He sat down beside him and started to wipe the blood away from his face, the wounds would heal in a day or two being made from an Alpha, they took longer to heal. As the cloth made contact with skin, Scott tried to move away but Derek quickly pinned the boy beneath his greater weight, while mumbling "Easy Scott, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You just need to calm down." And he did, he calmed down enough for Derek to clean the wound properly, but he still squirmed.

Throwing the now bloody cloth away in a corner, he goes back to looking at Scott.

He had not seen the boy's reaction to Peter's death coming. He now knew that his psychotic uncle had also spent time bonding with his young beta, it was the only reason Derek could see was why Scott had reacted like he had. He needed to get him to submit, not only for his own sake but now also for Scott's sake. He could risk him going feral without an Alpha and then the Argent's would take care of him, put him down like he was a feral mutt.

He walked outside to his uncle. Peter still needed to be buried, no matter how little he deserved it, they couldn't have someone using him like Laura had been.

Picking up a shovel he started digging a hole in the ground, all while thinking of ways to gain the trust of Scott. Looking down at the hole he had dug, he deemed it deep enough, and went to pick up Peter's body up and threw it in the hole and started covering him in dirt again, hoping that he stayed dead.

Hiding his face in his hands he mumbles "What have I done."

He knew that he couldn't do this on his own. He needed help, but he didn't know where he could get it. He shook his head. Before he did anything else he had to fix Scott.

He heard his cry and before he knew it, Derek was in his own room again. A hand on each arm, pinning Scott down as he fought to get free. He kicked Derek but the older wolf paid it no attention, his goal was to calm Scott down.

"Scott, Scott, please listen to me." He let the Alpha in him bleed trough, his voice going command, trying to get Scott to obey him, to calm down. By some miracle it worked and his body stilled and his heart rate slowed down to sleep again. Still keeping a firm grip on Scott's arms, should he start trashing again, Derek thought through his options. He had a number of people he could call, but he didn't know if they could help, not even himself had reacted this bad when his mother had died, but then again he had had Laura, while Scott had no one. "Screw it," he said and his hold in Scott disappeared as he took out his phone and started looking through his contacts for people he could call.

He dragged a chair up to his room so he could keep an eye on Scott. He looked shortly at the wound he had made on the boy's face and deemed that it would heal just fine. He sat back in his chair and spoke to the still sleeping form of hopefully soon to be his first beta.

Looking down to the phone in his hands he scrolled through his contact list, hoping there would be someone he could trust with this.

Looking at one name in particular, he looked back at Scott and he thought to himself that the young boy was worth the yelling he was sure to get when he called this person.

He pushed on the call button and prayed that the man on the other side would pick up the phone.

After three beep sound Derek started to give up and think of alternatives when a tired voice sounded on the other side of the phone. "Hale, this better have to be damn important to call." His sigh of relief didn't go unnoticed by the man he had called, "What's wrong Derek?" Trying to remain calm and collected he answered "It's a long story Daniel." The other man huffed, "Well, I'm awake so you can explain now, I'm alone in the house." Derek nodded to himself and hoped he had done the right thing.

"Peter is dead." He started out. He was met with silence from the other side, "He had killed Laura to become Alpha and get revenge over the fire." He took a deep breath and looked over at Scott who still slept and would hopefully continue to do so.

"So you killed him after he killed Kate?" Derek was silent, how had he known, "How did you know?" Daniel made a clicking sound, "When an Argent die, the news travel fast. So now you're the Alpha and you don't know what to do?"

Derek continued to take deep breaths, he was doing this for Scott, Scott needed him now, and he wouldn't dare betray the boy again.

"Derek, come on man talk to me." He sounded worried. And Derek nodded to himself, "My uncle bit a kid shortly after he killed Laura. And he is taking Peter's death very, very bad."

The only sound on the other end was a muttered "Damn you Peter."

"How bad is bad." Daniel finally asked.

"He attacked me, he is whimpering like he's in physical pain and he refuse to submit to me. I need to fix him," he muttered quietly under his breath "I at least owe him that."

"He's angry," was all Daniel said. "Listen Derek, I'll pack some things and then I'll come down and then we fix that boy." There was a brief break before he asked "How old is he?"

Pinching his lips together he knew Daniel wouldn't be happy with the answer "He's sixteen, Peter bit him without permission."

Silence met him and he awaited a answer "Damn you Peter, if you weren't already dead, I would kill you myself. I'll come down as soon as I can. Try to get him to talk to you, explain why you did what you did, he may calm down a little then."

A beep ended the call and Derek put his phone away and tried to get comfortable in the hard chair and he looked at Scott. He hoped that he would wake up before he did. And with that he was out like a light, sleeping soundly in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo and comment if you like. If you see grammer error please tell me and i will correct it as soon as I can.


	3. He has been broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in the heat of grief and an ally leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudo's, I love them.

Chapter 3  
He has been broken.

Daniel Sharman was not a very happy man. Just an hour ago, he had gotten off the phone with Derek. He said that he needed his help with a beta that his uncle had bitten in his quest for vengeance. Apparently the young beta was taking his Alpha's death harder than Derek had seen coming and he didn't know how to fix the young wolf, he had been betrayed by Derek. He was angry. Calling out to his wife "I'll leave now darling, I don't know how long it will take." Getting a mere grunt in response Daniel cursed the Hale name yet again and started the drive.

He was awoken by a low whine and let his eyes snap open. Scott had yet to move but the boy was starting to wake up. Now standing up, Derek moved closer to him, but still so far away that if Scott decided to swipe at him, he wouldn't be hit.

A sudden growl was the only warning he got, before Scott was on his legs with his hands touching the ground, eyes blazing golden. Scott backed into a corner, all without breaking his eye contact with Derek and maintaining a low growl.

He looked at Derek in front of him, just standing there. He backed into a corner in the room that smelled too much like the older wolf, surely his bedroom. He knew what he wanted now. He could smell the power radiating from him, a power he had stolen. He refused to submit to him. His wolf was mad at the older, mad that he dared to take away his Alpha. he had finally started to bond with the Hale Alpha, had finally begun to understand why he had done what he had done. He had started to forgive Peter for his actions against his friends in the school.

Derek crunched down in front of him and let his eyes glow crimson, hoping it would calm the restless wolf in Scott, but to no avail. "Scott, please understand." He tried to plead with the boy. He wanted to reach forward towards the boy to see of the slight sign of submission was real, but he knew he shouldn't. The loss of Peter was still too fresh.

"You hurt me." Scott said in a accusing tone. He had averted his eyes, when Derek's had started to glow red, but he had yet to bare his neck. And he was still in the corner.

"You gave me no choice Scott, I did what I had to do." Derek answered him in a sad tone, hoping he could avoid the claws this time. "No, he did what he had to do Derek! Peter had a reason to be Alpha, he knew what he had to do. He didn't enjoy killing your sister but he had to be strong enough to kill Kate." He snorted before meeting Derek's stare, "You killed him for power, not for revenge."

Derek had had enough. He sprung on the boy and pinned him beneath his weight and snarled at him, teeth close to the boy's throat.

Scott tried desperately to fight the effect Derek had on him. He couldn't betray Peter like that. He remembered to older Hale once said to him, "I know you don't trust me yet Scott, but I think that at least you are starting to understand the cause behind my actions." He had smiled down at him "Maybe one day you'll even walk beside me in peace." As he had turned around to walk away, Peter had mumbled "You are the only one who haven't left me or betrayed me yet."

But it was getting harder to fight Derek off, when he was radiating raw power, but he had to. This man had killed his Alpha, he refused to submit to him, even with his razor sharp teeth this close to his throat.

Derek could smell the struggle coming from Scott. he knew that he didn't want to submit, he knew that for Scott it would feel like he had betrayed Peter, even if the man was dead. Smelling the other wolf's submission closing in, Derek pulled away. This wasn't how he wanted to do it, he wouldn't force Scott to submit to him. Peter's death was still hurting the young wolf too much, it was too soon.

As soon as Derek had pulled away, Scott scrambled away to the other side of the room, happy that Derek had stepped away.

Sighing Scott looked around the room, trying to get a grip of where he was. It stopped when it met a window behind Derek. He quickly looked away and hoped that Derek hadn't seen it. Inside he smiled, if he was fast enough he could get behind Derek, smash the window and jump. He knew that he would break a bone but he had to get away from here before Derek forced a submission upon him, like he had almost done.

Getting his legs under him again he causally looked at Derek and the window. Before he ran he looked at Derek "Peter taught me a lot of thing Derek. One of them was to escape you." With that he shot up and ran past Derek who tried to grip his jacket, be he was too slow. Reaching the window, he broke through the glass and made a roll fall down on the ground.

Groaning at the intense pain he felt, he took a moment too long to recover, because a man ran out of a car and roared in his face. Purely on instinct Scott flinched away from the man and whimpered while he slightly bared his neck for the new by the feeling of it Alpha.

He sat back against the wall of the house and looked up to the new Alpha. he still whimpered slightly from the pain of the fall. He fisted his hands over his heart to remind himself of Peter, hoping that he could forgive him for almost baring his neck to a completely unknown Alpha. at the sounds of steps he looked up at Derek and saw him stand beside the other Alpha.

Daniel looked at the boy as he scrambled away from him, whimpering in pain, because of his broken  
bones. A sudden scent of shame and quilt filled the air and Daniel knew it came from the boy.

They young wolf had reacted purely on instinct when he had surprised him, he had whimpered and he had almost bared his neck in submission. His hands were fisted over his heart and he mumbled words that were too low for him to hear but as he stepped closer the words got clearer. "I'm sorry Peter, I'm so sorry Peter. The boy kept mumbling. Cursing Peter Hale again, he gave Derek right. This young cup was indeed broken and he needed help.

Looking to Derek who had showed up, he nodded and walked closer to the young man. Crunching low in front of him he reached out to touch him. Before his hand could make contact, a hand had grabbed his own hand and Daniel looked up to meet the golden eyes of Scott. He let his eyes bleed red but the boy didn't evert his eyes like a normal beta would do, he just starred right back at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Scott but I would like for you to follow us back into the house again and then maybe we can figure something out." The cup shook his head frantically.

As the wind changed Scott's head perked up and a whisper sounded from his lips "Peter? Looking around his eyes landed on some fresh upturned dirt. Before Daniel could react, the hand holding his arm disappeared and the boy speed over to the place where Peter Hale was buried.

Daniel shook his head and looked over at Derek, whose gaze was at Scott, grief and pain on his face. Daniel first now realized that the man cared for Scott, really cared for him.

"I can't help him Derek, I really can't. You have to do it yourself," and with that Derek's hope drove away again and he was left with a grief stricken beta, trying to dig up his old Alpha.

"Scott, please stop," he said in a soft voice. The beta's head whipped up and he looked back at Derek and yelled "This is all your fault, all of it." He broke down in tears, whimpering. He made his way over to him and got down on his knees beside him. Taking a deep breath he laid his hand on Scott's shoulder and to his surprise he didn't flinch away from the touch, "I'm sorry Scott, I really am. If I had known his death would affect you this much I would have thought twice before killing him."

He looked up at Derek. The older man's heartbeat was steady. He wasn't lying. Another thing that Peter had taught him was when people lied to you, and Derek didn't lie.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder he couldn't help himself but lean into the touch.

What happened to the other man?" He asked.

He caught Derek looking away and the scent of quilt filled the air, "He couldn't help."

Oh was all he could think. Before he realized it himself, he had leaned completely into the touch and comfort Derek offered him and he whimpered "Please make it stop." He nuzzled into the touch.

To say that Derek was surprised would be the understatement of the year. He was angry that Daniel had let him down but he refused to give up on the young wolf. He had been glad when Scott had reacted to his voice and didn't move away from the touch of his hand but leaned into it. He had asked why Daniel had left and all Derek could say was that he couldn't help. He could smell the confusion on Scott.

He heard the boy sigh and before he realized it, he had his arms full of the boy as he whimpered "Please make it stop," and he had nuzzled into Derek.

He could fell Derek stiffen and started to move away from him, when the man's arms tightened around him and he whispered in his ear "I'll try Scott, I promise I'll try my best."

And they stayed there on the ground in front of the former Hale Alpha. Derek clutching Scott in his arms and refused to let him go. Scott had finally given up and let himself soak up all the comfort he could get. No matter who gave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel will only be in this chapter.


	4. A sign of submission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek call's Stiles who demands answers he do not like. Scott find a hope of forgiveness and Derek gains a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much I can say about this. Read and enjoy.

Chapter four.  
A sign of submission.

Derek had carried him up to his room and laid him down on the madras and looked towards the broken window. He had not seen that Scott would have tried to jump out of the window but he had, and he had broken quite a few bones in the jump.

Looking down at the young boy he sighed. What Scott had done a accepted from him outside had been a mile step but Derek doubted that the young wolf had forgiven him. But he had allowed Derek to comfort him when he offered it and the boy had almost looked content with Derek's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't dare hope too much yet.

Finding his phone he called Stiles, hoping that he would be given a chance to speak, but he doubted it. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Who is this?" Derek couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips. Stiles probably hadn't looked at the phone before he picked up.

"It's Dere," was all he said.

There wasn't an answer from the other line, but he could hear a heartbeat pick up.

"I'm coming over and you better be ready to talk Derek!"

The line went dead and Derek sighed again. He didn't doubt the other boys words but he doubted that he would be able to explain what happened without setting himself in a even worse light than he already was, he could only hope that Stiles would understand the situation.

He cast one last glance to Scott and willed to boy to stay asleep.

He could hear him walk out of the room. He heard his conversation with Stiles. He could fell his heartrate spike with the thought of his friend. What would he think when he realized that for the past weeks, Scott had been faking his hate for Peter. That he had started to like and understand the man. He squeezed his eyes shut when the loss overwhelmed him again and memories surfaced against his will.

_He ran to the forest, fully shifted, running to meet his Alpha. Peter had promised that they would talk today, he promised that he would explain some of his actions for him. He still didn't trust him completely but he was starting to._

_Peter was so easy to be with, he was relaxed but at the same time he did not hide his true intentions for those who asked for them. He was still afraid of him but the fear was starting to sway away from trust._

_His running came to a halt and he stood up on two legs again, calling out "Peter?" There was no answer but that didn't mean he wasn't here. Peter had said that he wanted to train and sharpen his sensed and abilities to perfection, so nothing could surprise him. A twig broke to his left but he didn't turn his head to the sound because he was almost certain that Peter wasn't there. A rustle among the bushed gave his position away seconds before he would have jumped Scott. But having seen the move come, Scott ducked in time and Peter missed his target._

_Recovering and standing up, Peter tugged his jacket as he walked towards Scott and gave a nod in acknowledging his presence._

" _You have gotten stronger Scott," he said with a smile as he looked at him. Scott stood with averted eyes but Peter knew that the pup was proud of himself too. He smiled even more when he thought that Scott was starting to trust him. There was still a lot to go, but they were getting there. His brother would say he was going soft but Peter didn't care. The young pup brought the best out of him._

_He laid his hand on the young boys shoulder and felt him relax under his touch "I want to tell you something tonight but I also want to teach you something." Scott looked up at him, trust evident in the boys gaze as he asked "What?"_

_Peter smiled and allowed himself to laugh a little, "I'm going to tell you why I am doing what I am doing and you are going to listen to my heartbeat and my scent. You know that if my heartrate spike, I lie, if not, I don't lie. You also need to focus on my scent, because it will tell you almost, if not more than my heartbeat can." Peter nodded at me, silently asking if I understood everything I said. I nodded and Peter started his lesson._

Hearing the sound of an engine, he slowly stood up and walked over to the broken window to overlook the conversation that Derek and Stiles was sure to have.

Derek had sat on his porch, waiting for Stiles to arrive. He knew that the teen would yell at him, he deserved it. Deserved to be yelled at.

Lifting his head, he saw the jeep come driving down the drive way. Standing up, Derek walked over to meet Stiles, hoping that Scott wouldn't wake up by the yelling. The boy's senses had clearly been honored and trained by Peter, so he wasn't sure.

Stiles walked right up to him and wasted no bullshit, "Have you fixed him," was all he said.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Derek shook his head, "Peter's death touched him more than I had seen coming. My uncle had created a bond with Scott. And that bond has now been broken. He won't submit to me, because he's angry over that I killed Peter."

Stiles just looked at him. Derek could see that he didn't understand what Derek said, "But how could he trust that man? He was evil."

Derek sighed. How was he going to explain that Peter had been different before the fire that maybe Scott had brought that side out again.

"My uncle has always been manipulative, even before the fire, but he was a good man too. It is possible that Scott brought that side out into the light again."

Stiles starred at him, disbelief clear in his eyes. He shook his head "No, Scotty wouldn't do that, he hated Peter. He hated him even more than I did."

Derek thought that it might have been very true but if Scott had spent time with Peter, he might have learned to hide that kind of affection and cover it up with hate.

Feeling he was being looked at, he shot a quick look up at the window and saw Scott. Looking fast away again, he returned his attention to Stiles again. "Listen, if you can't understand, that's fine, but I need to fix the mess I have made and you are distracting me!" With a pointed glare at Stiles, the teen ran to his jeep and tore it out of the driveway.

"I know you can hear me Scott. I want to talk with you." He sat down on the steps and waited for Scott to come down. He needed to talk with him, to hear how close they had bonded.

A movement to his left sent his heartrate skyrocketing, but when he saw it was just Scott, he calmed down again.

He looked at him as he sat as far away from Scott as possible and without saying anything.

"I need yo.."

"Don't." A sharp reply cut him off. You killed him. YOU KILLED MY ALPHA!" He screamed as he stood up and jumped at Derek. Derek having seen it coming moved away in time to dodge the attack and moved out on open ground. Scott however had a different idea. He stayed at least four feet away from Derek, circling him. Derek shifted and tried to get Scott to back off.

"Scott, please listen to me. I didn't mean to kill Peter. I just wanted him to be stopped." Derek knew it was a lie and apparently so did Scott.

"Didn't mean to? You wanted to kill him Derek. You killed him for power." Scott hadn't even shifted yet and Derek was marveled at his self-control, Peter had taught him well.

"He killed MY SISTER for power. He yelled back at Scott, hoping to face the boy but he didn't.

"He killed her so he was strong enough for revenge!" Derek had to bit his tongue. He couldn't let Scott beat him with Peter's logic, he refused to fall for it.

"Do you justify his actions Scott?" he asked calmly.

That apparently threw Scott off track and he stopped up to look Derek in the eye.

But Derek smiled and continued "You hated him Scott. maybe even more than I did, what changed it, what made you change opinion of him, huh?" He asked as he stepped up in Scott's space, secretly pleased when he stepped back. Derek could see the struggle in him again, he fought against the need to submit to Derek. He might still be angry, but his wolf knew it needed an Alpha, even if that Alpha had been the one killing Peter.

Scott jumped away from Derek, he couldn't stand being that near him, but as soon as he looked back up at him, he knew that he shouldn't have done it. He berated himself; Peter would have shaken his head at him and said "Come again pup."

"Scott I'm sorry, you have to believe that. Accept me as your Alpha and I will explain everything to you, as many times as you need it. Don't deny yourself something you so clearly need." Derek sighed before adding what he hoped would break Scott's resolve "Peter would forgive you."

Everything in Scott's head stopped the moment Derek said "Peter would forgive you."

Was it true, would he be forgiven if he submitted to Derek, to another Alpha? And could he trust Derek to tell him why, to explain everything if he did? The older wolf had betrayed him, had fed him lies that he so blindly believed in. His wolf wanted, needed to forgive, but it was unsure if the risk was worth it.

Derek looked at the young wolf. He could smell the struggle in him, smell the overpowering need to submit but he could also scent the insecurity and knew he needed to push a little more.

He stepped forward and was pleased when Scott didn't step away from him. He laid his hand against his cheek and said softly "I promise Scott, I'll explain everything, I won't betray you like that again, I swear on my life." And Derek did. He made a promise to never betray Scott like that again. "I promise I'll help you get over Peter." He said in a even softer tone.

Scott looked up at him, tears in his eyes as he whispered "Promise?"

Derek found himself nodding "Promise.

Scott found himself smiling. Derek didn't lie, he told the truth, said he wouldn't betray him like he had again. The loss of Peter was still hurting but with Derek's help, he believed that he could recover.

Without conscious thought Scott found himself leaning into Derek's touch. Breathing in his scent and letting it calm him. His mind whispered _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha._ He bared his neck and waited for the bite that Derek had to do to make Scott his.

A wonderful scent filled his nose and it took Derek a second to figure out what it was. Scott's submission.  
He could fell the boy's body sag against his own and he kept it up without question. He could hear the cup take deep breaths as he was scenting Derek, his new Alpha. he could smell his acceptance and when he hugged the boy closer he swore he could hear him whisper "My Alpha."  
He could fell Scott's head move and lessoned his hold in him. In a heartbeat it hit him what Scott was doing. The young cup was baring his neck in offering.

With a content sigh, Derek let his canines lengthen and lowered his teeth to Scott's throat and bit down hard. He could hear Scott whimper at the pain and nuzzled him, also taking comfort in his scent and silently telling Scott to do the same with him.

As he let his teeth pull back and felt Scott sag completely into him and Derek couldn't stop the smile as the boy seemed unwilling to move from his new position.

He knew that the boy wasn't fixed yet but Derek hoped that with time Scott would forgive him completely when he told him why he had done what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say that I absolutly adore Peter, so he might seem slightly OOC, talk major OOC.
> 
> Comment and kudo.


	5. "Thank you Peter."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk to the vet proves Derek that his actions against his uncle might prove to hurt those around him more than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had some trouble writing chapter fourteen but got help.

Chapter five.  
"Thank you Peter."

* * *

 

After having carried Scott back up to his room, Derek went back downstairs to sit in the kitchen, starring into thin air.

He had gotten Scott to submit, but he knew that he had yet to be forgiven. Not only did he need Scott's forgiveness but also his wolfs. He knew Scott was afraid that he was betraying Peter and was afraid of being betrayed again himself.

It didn't help that the boy still reeked of grief. He was starting to think that there had been something between Scott and his uncle. Something that went deeper than normal Alpha and beta relationships, but he needed to ask Scott but he was unsure how willing he would be to talk about his former Alpha.

Hiding his face in his hands he asked his uncle too late "What did you do to him Peter? How deep did you bond with him?" of course dead man don't talk and Derek let out a low growl, pulling at his hair before a loud scream tore itself out from his room upstairs.

Bolting upstairs and into his room, he saw Scott trashing around on the madras whimpering and repeating "No, please stop. I didn't mean to, it happened. PLEASE STOP IT." The last part was screamed so loud that it made Derek flinch.

Thinking quickly, Derek ran to the trashing boy and pinned him down. Scott, if even possible panicked even more and fought to get lose. Pulling him up in his lap, Derek himself fought to keep the boy close to his body. Fearing that Scott would end up hurting himself, Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and quickly stood up, pulling Scott with him and pinned him against the wall growling "Scott stop, you're hurting yourself."  
He hoped that Scott wasn't too far gone to react to his voice that was laced with command.

Luckily his prayer was heard. Scott immediately stopped trashing and turned his eyes to Derek's.

As soon as Scott's eyes met Derek's a snarl pulled itself from the young boy's lips and Derek was thrown across the room, banging into the wall. Jumping up on his legs and nit giving the other wolf a chance to attack him, Derek quickly kicked the legs out from under him and pinned the younger wolf under him and pulled his lips back in a silent snarl and growled again at him "You have to let me in Scott, you are fighting the bond."

As if a light suddenly went up for him, Scott tore himself away from under Derek's weight and crawled over the corner furthest away from him.

Derek could only sit back as the boy silently sobbed and hugged his knees, as the scent of grief became overpowering.

Not knowing how to make it better all Derek could say was "I'm so sorry Scott."

 

He was aware of Derek's presence. He had had a nightmare: Peter had stood in front of him and accused him of betraying him, yelling at him. The reason he knew it was a nightmare was that Peter would never do that to him, never.

Then Derek had been there. With a voice laced with command, he pulled him away from his nightmare. But with Peter's words still fresh in his mind, he threw Derek away from him and into the opposite wall.

Derek had not been happy with that. That much he could see, cause the next thing he knew, his legs was kicked away from under him and he was pinned on the ground, Derek's lips had been pulled back in a soundless snarl and growled some words he couldn't comprehend and he had torn himself away and crawled over to a corner.

Lifting his head and meeting Derek's eyes before lowering them again, he whispered with a broken voice "Please forgive me, make it stop." After a second he added "Make it stop hurting."

Sobs wrecked his body again as he mentally begged his old Alpha for forgiveness.

 

Not knowing what to do with himself Derek had met Scott's eyes before the young boy had looked down again, grief and self-hate filling the air with a bitter tang.

Hearing the boy plead for Derek to make it stop finally broke the older wolfs dam. Walking over to Scott, Derek was quick to sit down beside Scott and pull the boy into a hug. Clearly startled, Scott allowed the comfort and leaned into Derek, baring his throat.

Angry with himself, Derek made a choice to talk with Scott now instead of waiting like he originally had planned.

"Scott." he asked softly.

Feeling the boy pull away, Derek allowed him to get enough distance to look him in the eye.

"What." croaked Scott. He looked unsure, as if he didn't trust Derek. And he didn't. Derek could smell the anger and doubt in the air. He wondered shortly if Scott was aware that he was giving of the scent, he continued to interrogate the young boy.

"I want to talk about Peter with you."

Scott's reaction was instantaneous. He jumped away from Derek and curled together in a tight ball, whimpering. The scent of grief became so pungent in the air that Derek had to leave the room.

With a mumbled "sorry," Derek fled the bedroom.

As soon as he was outside he took a deep steadying breath. Clenching his jaw so tight he heard bone breaking, Derek let out a roar. He put everything into it, his fear, doubt and anger. Looked up at the still ruined window, he said "I'm heading into town. He hoped with everything he had that this person could shed just a little light on his dead uncle and Scott's relationship.

Leaving Scott alone in the house wasn't something Derek had wanted to do, but he had little choice if he wanted answers.

Parking the car outside the vet's clinic, he sighed and flexed his fingers and pulling his claws back, he didn't want to lose it with the emissary.

Mentally preparing himself, he stepped inside the clinic and waited for the vet to discover he had a guest. Just not the usual kind.

Hearing steps coming his way Derek sat down on a chair and waited.

Hearing a heart stutter, he looked up to see Deaton.

"Derek." The vet said. His expression didn't show anything. It was friendly.

Standing up again Derek walked closer to the vet, "I need to talk to you about Scott," and after a second he added "And Peter."

Nodding Deaton made a motion that indicated follow me, to Derek.

Leading him into a room, he made Derek sit on a chair. Sitting down he fisted his hands, thinking, "I'm doing this for Scott." finally he looked up to meet the vet's eyes.

"After my uncle's death, which Scott very bad, I was wondering if you knew how close Peter bonded with Scott." He doesn't trust me and only just now submitted to me, but he's refusing the bond." Looking down again he muttered "He still hates me."

The vet had a thoughtful expression on his face before he answered "Scott didn't talk to me about Peter but he would get defensive when mentioned." A small smile graced the vet's lips, "And did you really expect him to forgive you for killing Peter and lying to him, so easily?"

Derek shook his head fast, Scott hadn't wanted Peter dead, he had wanted to former Alpha alive and well, not dead.

"That doesn't explain that he screamed and whimpered in pain when I killed Peter. He looked like I had ripped his heart out with my hands, he's grieving." Looking at Deaton he added carefully "It was like I had killed his mate."

Deaton sucked in a breath, hoping Derek's words weren't true. He knew now that if they were, Scott needed all the help he could get. He looked back at Derek with hard eyes "Peter wasn't always a stone hard killer, he had a heart, it was just hidden. I could be very possible that Scott brought the nice side of Peter to the surface again and that that was the Peter he learned to know, maybe even love."

Shaking his head all Deaton said was "All you can hope for is that he one day will forgive you and pray that he doesn't die or kill you before, cause if this kill him then I'll come after you." The words were said with such conviction that Derek found himself nodding without even thinking about it.

"Thank you." Was all he could say before he scrambled out of the clinic, needing to get back to the house before something happened. He had a friend, a brother, and he was in pain. And it was all his fault.

"Thank you Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comment are importent, not only to me but to everyone who writes.


	6. He would have been proud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talk to Scott about his bond to the former Hale Alpha and Derek sees the mistakes he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask if you want me to post the rest of the chapters I've written or just one chapter a day.

Chapter six  
He would have been proud.

Parking the car in front of the house, Derek walked fast upstairs and into his room. Scott was still in the corner. He could hear him whimper.

He hoped what he had said to Deaton at the clinic wasn't true. That Peter and Scott had been mates, but the scream of pain that Scott had made when he killed Peter said something else and his reaction when Derek had touched him, like the touch had burned him.

Crunching near him, he supported his weight on his left arm, the other reaching forward to touch the young teen.

Before his hand even came in contact with skin, Scott moved away, his whimpers growing in strength. Holding back a growl, he let out a sigh. "Scott, come on. Sit up. We need to talk." The "You have no choice," was silent but there.

His whimpers had stopped but he had yet to uncurl from his fatal position. Growing impatient, Derek took his arms around Scott and sat the boy up by force. He struggled, tried to get out of his grip, he knew Scott knew what they were going to talk about, he tried everything in his power to avoid talking about it, he fought against Derek.

Holding Scott close to him, he mumbled "I know you don't want to speak about him Scott, but there are things that I need to know to be able to help you, okay." His voice was soothing. He needed Scott to show him his shoulder, to see if Peter had given him the mating bite, needed to know how much he needed to blame himself for this.

He knew there had been something different about Peter when they had talked in the house. The man had seemed happy, even more when he had seen Scott. It was like there was a light that was flicked on when he saw the young cub. He didn't attack Scott either, at that time Derek had put it down to Scott being the first he had bitten, but now he knew there was more behind it.

Having stopped trembling, he felt him move away, straining against his hold. "I'm not going to fight you Derek, not now." His voice was horse. He had been screaming.

Letting him move away, he looked at Scott. The boy had tear stains down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying and his hair was in all directions. Allowing himself to smile a little at the sight, he sighed, he needed to do this.

Fastening his grip in Scott he repeated "How much did you bond with Peter, Scott."

He felt Scott tense beside him, he heard him whimper and he tightened his grip on the young wolf. Realizing that it would be pointless to fight, Scott asked "Why?" grief and sorrow was evident in his voice. The air around them gaining the bitter tang of pain again.

Bowing his head Derek thought. He knew that he needed to use his next words carefully or else he risked causing even more pain to the pup.

"Because I need to know so I can help. Did he ever bite you other when he turned you," he worded. He hoped he could do this, he needed to be steady.

He let Scott move away. He let the teen stand up and wander around in the room. His stress and distrust in Derek making his answer difficult.

"Let me see your shoulder, you don't have to say anything right now."

Derek cursed himself when his voice trembled. This was harder than he had expected.

He looked up at Scott to see he had stopped moving to stare at Derek. His eyes flaring gold. Sensing the impending loss of control from Scott, he let the Alpha out, "Scott calm down. It's okay, but need you to calm down." He commanded, hoping that it would calm the young wolf.

Scott continued to stare at Derek. His heartbeat thundering and his nails turning into claws.

Derek looked at Scott. it was clear that he couldn't think past his grief. Scenting blood in the air he looked at Scott to see blood drip from his hands, his hands was fisted and his eyes were closed.

Standing up, he walked over to the teen and took his hands in his own, ignoring the growl he got for touching the teen. "Scott, please listen to my voice. You need to calm down okay. Hurting yourself doesn't help the situation, I need you to pull the wolf back." He spoke quietly and hoped that he had gotten through to Scott.

The younger wolf took a deep breath. His eyes sought out Derek's and he leaned close up to him, taking deep breath and let his Alpha's scent calm him.

He looked at Derek, his new Alpha, before he looked away again. He didn't know if he was ashamed. He knew that people had hated Peter, but when Peter started not forcing him to come when he howled at night, Scott had started hearing the man out. Hearing why he did what he did. Hearing if the older wolf could justify his actions. He had fallen fast and hard for Peter.

He knew what Derek was asked after, knew what he wanted to see. Closing his eyes again he sighed. He didn't want Derek to know. But he had little choice in this matter and if Derek said he could help make it stop hurting so much than he had to. He couldn't live for the rest of his life with this pain in his heart.

He nodded and moved away from Derek's hold in him. He pulled of his shirt and tossing it away on the ground.

He heard Derek gasp and then he stood beside him and as he felt the fingers of the older wolf touch him, he couldn't help but flinch away but was stopped in the process by Derek's command, "Don't."

He felt Derek touch the bite mark. The mating mark Peter had given him when they bonded with a promise to stay together till death did them part.

Derek cursed as his fingers traced the mating bite Scott had. The young lupine was tense under his hands, it was clear he didn't like Derek touching the mark.

He sighed. This was worse than he had expected. It wasn't enough to get Scott a new Alpha. he needed someone who knew how to deal with it and he wouldn't dare asking the vet in fear of his life.

"Thank you," he said in a soft tone and let his hand grip Scott's shoulder in a hopefully reassuring  
manner.

A scent of guilt and shame filled the room and Derek took Scott's chin in a firm grip. "Hey, don't blame yourself okay. I don't blame you for anything and I promise that I'll still help you recover." His voice was commanding and didn't leave any room for argument.

He pulled him into a hug and urged him to take comfort in his scent, to let him know that he was not to blame for his mate's death.

"I need to go to another town for a few days and I'll need you to stay here."

Scott looked up at him, horror clear in his face, before he buried his face in Derek's shoulder and whimpered, the message was clear "Don't leave." He muttered as he refused to let go of Derek.

Derek smiled and patted the teen's back. This was something he could get used to but with the revealing that Peter and Scott had been mates he felt guilty for killing his uncle. If he could take it back he wound do it in a heartbeat, but he couldn't and because of that Scott would be scared for life.

Mumbling to Scott in a soothing voice "I regret killing him, you know and I promise you that I'll look for a way to bring him back." He knew that it wouldn't be simple but he could at least try.

Feeling Scott pull back, he let the wolf go. His heart broke at his expression "Dead people don't come back Derek." His voice sounded in a broken whine, before he closed the distance again and hugged Derek even closer.

Derek couldn't help himself as he laughed and said "Have some faith in him Scott. This is Peter we're speaking about, if anyone would manage to come back to life it would be him." His voice was light as he tried to give Scott some confidence.

"He would have been proud of you, you know." He caught the young wolf's eyes as tears gathered in them and he whispered "He would?" hope filled his eyes before a tine smile graced his lips.

At that Derek smiled even more. A smile was a smile, no matter the size of it. This was something he could work on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Review. Currently I have thirteen chapters written, I will try to update once a day intill then. First chapter is short but the next will be longer.


End file.
